


【龙卡】占有欲

by JiangDu



Category: Sky光遇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25895257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiangDu/pseuds/JiangDu
Summary: “看着我”
Relationships: 龙卡
Kudos: 59





	【龙卡】占有欲

“看着我。”  
沉溺在情欲中的青年喘息着别过脑袋，艰难的对上爱人映着光的双眼，牵着嘴角虚虚一笑  
那笑似乎刺激到了正处在亢奋中的龙骨，男人低喘着俯身、宽大手掌强势摁在卡卡西的脖颈，他低身与他接吻，鼻尖与鼻尖相抵，汗水与汗水交融  
真是疯了，卡卡西在喘息的间隙模糊不清的想，前胸的薄红几欲浮动，他拉长了线条优美的脖颈吐出一声呻吟，在高潮中分外热情的绞紧了体内的粗长凶器  
龙骨想也不想一口咬在他微凸的喉结，不顾高潮中滚烫内部的热情挽留缓慢抽出，听到卡卡西难耐的低喘时复又重重顶入，抵着最要命的一点研磨，逼出身下人承受不住的几声哭喘  
卡卡西一把扣住了龙骨肌肉线条流畅的手臂，控制不住的留下几道泛白指痕，面上潮红翻飞，眼尾含泪更显楚楚可怜，他低声哭喘着：“龙骨.....别....那里.....”咬字模糊不清，嗓子都有些许沙哑，可怜巴巴的紧  
“受不了了？”龙骨握住卡卡西身前硬挺的性器撸了几把，见他抬腿软绵绵毫无威慑力的踹过来时露齿低声一笑：“怎么这么娇气？”  
“....闭嘴....”卡卡西咬着下唇低声道，说话间又是一阵生理性的泪水断了线的落下，他用手背捂住了脸、在龙骨好不体贴的猛烈攻势中急促喘息着，鼻尖通红着像只被欺负狠了的小动物  
龙骨握住他的细瘦手腕不由分说的露出小家伙哭到通红的眼，温和的吻细密的落在高热肌肤上，龙骨捧着卡卡西的侧脸低声安慰道：“嘘.......”  
“行了！”卡卡西算是受够他这番嘴上够甜行动够狠的做派，小声抱怨的推开某人粘过来的脸，“速战速决，明天还要正常上班”  
“不准去”龙骨一听就是一皱眉，抽出性器复又顶入深处，经验娴熟的深入浅出刺激着高热的抽搐内里，“都这么晚了，明天留在家里休息”  
“别....啊.....明天...有个会！”卡卡西咬牙切齿的瞪着故意深顶打断他话音的恶劣男友，“我要是被开除了....”  
“那就来我公司上班”龙骨皱着眉言简意赅道，“我看谁敢开除你”  
“别，我就怕你....给我优待”卡卡西皱着眉感受肉刃进入深处令人窒息的快感，按耐不住的低喘回答道  
“为什么？”龙骨显然觉得十分不解，他伸手紧扣卡卡西筋挛的指尖十指相扣，缠绵摩挲间低语绵绵：“我就是要给你优待，要好到所有人都知道你是我的人”  
卡卡西仰着脸与他无奈对视  
龙骨低声笑了：“优待可以是逗你玩的，但你也的确是我的人”  
“幼稚鬼，”卡卡西嘟囔着小声道：“多大了还玩是你是你的游戏”  
龙骨笑着不回应，拖着卡卡西的脚踝示意他起来换个姿势，自己长腿一送坐到了床铺上  
卡卡西：“....不要”  
龙骨挑眉道：“别矫情，刚说不要优待的，过来”  
青年面无表情的瞪他半天，慢吞吞的挪过来坐上他的大腿，挺直的性器戳在龙骨锻炼良好的腹肌上，龙骨扶着他的腰示意他往下坐，卡卡西咬着牙打开了他的手  
“好好好，”龙骨嘴上安慰着一把抱住了卡卡西的肩颈，粘腻的吻毫不吝啬的落在后者唇上，惹的卡卡西禁不住就笑出声来，跪着的双腿分明绵软无力不停的打颤，被这一笑愣是僵在了空中咬着龙骨的性器上也不是下也不是  
龙骨这只欲求不满的大型犬急了就是咬着卡卡西的嘴唇模糊不清的哄人，卡卡西搂着前者的肩缓慢往下坐，直到吞至根部，缓慢长出了一口气  
可惜龙骨没想给他喘息的时间，身高体长的总裁十分励志的便开始自力更生，腰肌用力一下下上顶，惹的卡卡西胡乱贴上了他的胸肌再也憋不住喉咙里欢快的低吟  
泛着粉的修长指尖难耐的攥紧身下的雪白被单，龙骨察觉到后牵着他的手十指相扣，下巴靠在青年耳侧，低声却强势的命令道：“不要抓着的别的东西，只准抱着我，嗯？”  
话音未落间卡卡西泄愤般的一口咬在他的肩膀上留下一个整齐的牙印  
龙骨：“嘶......牙口真好”  
卡卡西此时无暇回他，他差高潮只差临门一脚，浑身几乎像只熟透的红虾，从内里到外皮都是滚烫的，高热内壁热情的紧咬着硬挺性器抽搐，身前性器顶着龙骨的腹肌一跳一跳眼看就要攀上高潮  
龙骨突然不知点亮了什么恶劣细胞，宽大手掌包裹住头部限制住了即将巅峰的颤抖身躯，只感受到内壁骤然绞紧，卡卡西无力的瘫在他的颈侧打颤，一声痛苦呻吟婉转  
他几乎是立刻就哭了，泪水顺着侧脸滚落而下，“龙骨.....”  
龙骨捻着他的尖细下巴、居高临下怡然自得的欣赏着卡卡西处在情欲中满面泪痕的情动面孔，大拇指微微用力摩挲通红唇瓣：“求我”  
卡卡西的嘴唇张合几次，鼻息重而粘腻，憋了好一会挣脱开龙骨捏着下巴的手，银发的脑袋靠在后者肩窝，独特的尖耸发型戳在龙骨的下巴  
“....求你.....龙骨！”青年含糊不清的哭道，龙骨看不见他的表情，伸手时摸到一手滚烫的黏湿  
“不哭不哭，”临到头时某位总裁又有些心软了，捏着爱人的侧脸悄声哄道：“就来就来”  
宽大手掌极具技巧的轻捻掌下跳动性器，与此同时体内也给了他个痛快，循着敏感点着重照顾，卡卡西在龙骨的拥吻下浑身筋挛的射出来，感受到体内性器抵在深处的爆发，随后便绵软无力的靠进了男友健壮的怀抱  
“....起开，洗澡”  
“明儿就别上班了吧？”龙骨紧抱着他不肯撒手，像只大型犬不断摩挲着卡卡西的颈侧  
“不算太晚，能起就去”卡卡西疲倦的看了一眼墙上的挂钟，推了推龙骨的前胸：“快起来了”  
“明白了，”龙骨一个轱辘摁住了他的后脑，“起不来就不用去了”青年一脸坏笑、一字一顿咬着牙道


End file.
